The Poem
by 13dayfairytale
Summary: the person they all know was just a cover...............a cover for someone different from the other.................he'd hidden it all this years.................and hid it very well................but could his cover be blown away by the strong power of
1. The Dream

Disclaimer:  none of this is mine and will never be, well, except for the plot, ofcourse.

An: this is my first fanfic, so pls bear with me… and also…I'm not that good in English and therefore,  wrong spellings…grammar…CAN be found.  

------a story of love, affection, and the person behind the mask……………… uncover the truth and reality……… uncover the secrets…….. of passion and a never ending ……… romance

-----~~~~~`````~~~~~-----àTHE DREAMß-----~~~~~`````~~~~~-----

          Draco stepped out of the castle,  gently closing the great oak doors behind him. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. He had always loved the fresh air. He smile at the thought. He had never apprecieted anything more than he appreciates the fresh air. He just love it! Especially the different kind of scents it brings , the woods, the leaves, the lake, the birds, the smell of the whole outdoors. He felt like he was a part of it.  Yes, he is a Malfoy, but this Malfoy dared to be different. He always have to wear that scrowl, that smirk the look of hate whenever he is infront of other people, but when he is alone, he is different. 

          He sat on the grass, facing the lake. He looked around him. Nature. The outdoors. He again smiled upon thinking this. What would the others a say if they found out about this?  That he,, Draco, a Malfoy, goes out every night to the castle grounds, sit there, and think. Think of things. He once again looked around, beautiful, so entraling, wonderful…. And with that, he fell as sleep.   

-----~~~~~`````~~~~~-----à                         ß-----~~~~~`````~~~~~-----

          He woke with a start, and looked around. That's strange, he thought. He remembered falling asleep in the castle grounds, not in his room. Could he have been seen and was brought inside while he was asleep? Nope. He would wake up if that happen. Then, some thing rose from the dark, swirling in a flash of white light, the swirl eventually took form, he watched as it develop a face, body, arms feet, features, hair, clothes….. the figure was standing beside him now, looking at him with brown eyes, no, wait, deep and lovely brown eyes. The figure bent over him in the dark. He could feel its hair brushing againts his arms and face.  Bushy, he thought. Bushy but soft. Their faces merely apart now. And the figure closed the distance with a kiss. A soft kiss. He felt a jolt in his nerve. Why is he feeling like this? Why is he feeling like theres something wrong about this? Then it hit him! Who this figure was, its…its..no…it can't be…Hermione. But once he thought of this, the feeling was gone. It was now replaced by ….by what? But he just brushed the thought away and sink into the kiss…feeling her lips agains his. How warm it feels and how delightful the moment was. And somehow, it felt right…………..

An: there! That's the first chapter. Thank you for reading it…I'm not asking for any reviews because I think that would be too much..you reading this is already enough…but I wouldn't be mad if you do…review my story, that is. Thanks a lot again.

                                                                                      ---kiAn


	2. Stares

Disclaimer: none of this is mine and will never be

An: here's the 2nd chapter….yep…know it's been long…but…well…it seems like two people have only read my fanfic…didn't get too excited to write the next installment ….now I know why those people are crazy in receiving reviews……..anyway….without much further ado….

-----àSTARESß-----

            Draco woke up suddenly, feeling his heart thumping in his chest. What was that all about? The dream. Oh, yes. The dream. But what was it he was dreaming about? Think..think…think…oh…. he was in his room, yes, he remembered that. He was in his bed, yes, yes. But what was it that is making him feel this way? But…what was it he was feeling anyway? Peacefulness, definitely. But that was not all. There was something more…….Oh…who cares? He decided to forget the nagging feeling and focused his thoughts on what was bothering him in the first place, what was making him feel this way. All of a sudden, a squirel darted out from behind him and sped towards a nut laying near him. He did not pay any attention to it. But when it came near him, for the nut it was picking up roled nearer still to Draco's hand, he couldn't help but notice the uneasy feeling the squirel is giving him. So, he turned to look at it, at its small head tilting to its side looking at him and at its brown eyes, looking at him intently. Then a sudden rush of realization washed upon him. He now remembered what was making him feel this way, whatever it was he was feeling. The kiss. The lips. Hermione's kiss. Hermione's lips. No, scratch that. Hermione's long and passionate kiss. Hermione's soft and tender lips. He shook his head and laughed. What is this he was thinking? Soft? Tender? Hermione? Ha! Of all the person he could dream about, of all the person he could kiss in his dream. Hermione? Well, not that he loathed her. She was just…….um…well…..too good. And smart. Well, I am smart. I know that. But, I couldn't deny the fact that she is smarter than me. Oh, well, life is like that. You can never be the best in everything. He smiled. What would a Malfoy think if he is in his place right now? A real one. Not that he is not a real one but, he just don't like to be like a real one, inside, that is. He stood up and watched the sky. Deep black. He took another deep breath and turned around to go back to the castle and maybe get some more sleep there. And maybe dream a little more, too. About her. Ugh, I did not thought that. I would just like to go to bed now. 

            And with that, he left. Not even noticing that the squirel have already left for the tree beside the lake.

------------------- --------------------- --------------------- -------------------------

            Hermione ran down the marble staircase. She slept late. Agh…good thing its Saturday today. She went inside the Great Hall. She saw Harry and Ron already eating. She smiled at them and said god morning but they just nodded for their mouths are full of pancakes. She just shook her head. Very likely of the to eat like that. She at down on the end of the table for the it was the only place she could sit on. I hate being late for breakfast. She just sat there, eating. But somehow, she felt uneasy. Like there was someone watching her. She did not bother to look up for who could have been looking at her. No one. But as she was halfway through her 2nd pancake, curiosity got the better of her. She looked up at her fellow Gryffindors. Nope. They were all busy eating. Hufflepuffs? Nope. Too busy chatting with friends while eating. Ravenclaws? Nope. Too busy studying while eating. Slytherins? Nah. Who would look at her there? So she just looked at the staff table instead to the Slytherin's but no one was looking at her there too. Ok, Slytherin. No one. But wait! Malfoy? Yes, it was him alright. But as soon as he saw her looking at him and that he was caught, he looked away. He turned and started to talk to the Slytherin beside him. What was that all about? He took a sideway glance at her and when he saw that she was still looking, he turned and continued to talk with whoever-that-was. She just shrugged and turned to concentrate on her pancake. But once in a while, she could still feel that someone is looking at her, she could still feel those eyes, silver eyes, Malfoy's silver eyes looking at her.

---------------- -------------------------  ------------------------ ----------------------

            Ok, so I was caught. Looking at her. Why was I looking at her? No reason. I just wanted to. No! Liar. Ok, so maybe because I was thingking of her and I couldn't resist to look at her being there,  how near she seems, just there, sitting in a table  so near to his own, but yet…..so ……..so far away…………… Stop! Stop looking at her. And stop thinking of her!!!! Why were I thinking of her in the first place? Just because I dreamt of her last night doesn't mean that I have to think of her, right? Ok, so maybe not just an ordinary dream. I dreamt of her last night kissing me. There. So, what's the difference? Aghhh……….. This is going to be a long day…………

An: that's the second chapter folks! Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! I'll try to write the third one as soon as I'm finished doing my projects and done reviewing with my periodical test, ok? And now, I'm hoping that someone would review. He he he……. Salamat pong muli. (thank you again)

                                                                                    -kiAn


	3. The Unspoken Feeling

Disclamer: None of this is mine, and will never be.. An: ok, this is the third chapter and, I am very much grateful to -ehm- minty-21 and dRaCoS-gUrL. Thank you to the two of them for, well, reading my story and reviewing!! Thanks again. And now, that the periodics are over, and the projects almost done...I now present you with the third chapter......  
  
( The Unspoken Feeling (  
  
Hermione could never think of any reason why he was looking at her, ok, staring at her. Why? He had never looked at her like that. The instances that he looked at her in the past couldn't even pass as 'looks'. Those are called 'glares', not 'stares'. And now, here he was looking at her yet again, inside the library. She decided that she could clear her mind of what those stares were over breakfast if she could read a book, any book. So, she went straight to the library. And somehow, draco, I mean, Malfoy, followed me. Well, I'm not the only one entitled to read books in the library. And did I said 'followed me'? No, scratch that, that is out of the question. She sat down on her favorite spot. Her spot. In the most secluded area of the library. Where no one except her goes. Well, who would like to read witches and wizards' biographies? Only her, maybe. But there he was, right in front of her. Reading about a book called 'The Life and Works of Rumenio Salvador' Hmmm...very unwizard name, even unbritish. Oh, well, let him read. But she couldn't quite understand what she was reading, for he was looking at her. She can feel it. And just a minute ago, just to make sure, she glanced up at saw a pair of gray eyes looking at her, peering above the top of the open book in his hands which was covering his face. When he saw her looking at him, he looked away. What was that about?  
  
  
  
When she left the great hall, I don't know why I followed her, to the library. She seem to like the most quiet part of the library. He picked up one book, 'The Life and works of someone' . sat down infront of her, and looked at her, ok, maybe stared. I don't know why I am doing this, it seems likemy body has it's own mind now, my heart. Ok, why did I said that? My heart? I am going insane. But I looked at her still, ok, ok, ok, stared. And she caught me again. So I looked away. Now, that is the appropiate way to use the word, huh, other mind? I looked away, of course. Good thing I'm holding this book, or she could have seen me blush. What? Blush? Oh, puhleeease!!!!!!! Am I Draco Malfoy? Or am I just inside the body of another being, with his body and mind. Why? Why? Why? Because I dreamnt of her. Yes, kissing me. Now, why would I follow her around? Because I liked the kiss? And wanted it to become reality? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is not happening..no, no, no. I AM NOT THINKING OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"No!" I screamed. Oopps..got a little carried away....  
  
An: there, d'ya like it? Please telllll...and ...hust telllllll...... 


End file.
